heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rat
"THE LAST LETTERS 961 RAINBOW LANE" ''- ''The Rat figure The final trial. Description NOTE: In order to complete the trial Ethan must have avoided permanent arrest by avoiding capture in On The Loose and Under Arrest or only being arrested once and being released by Norman Jayden (assuming Norman is alive to free him). If Jayden was killed or Ethan was arrested a second time in On the Loose he will be permanently imprisoned and unable to complete the trial. After walking through a red hallway that is somewhat peculiar, Ethan enters a white room where he is confronted by numerous cameras surrounding a table. On the table, Ethan sees a vial, a stop-watch, and a media player. As Ethan approaches the player recites: The last Trial. The last question: Are you prepared to give your life to save your son's? There is a deadly poison in this vial. It will kill you in exactly 60 minutes. If you drink it, you will get the last letters of the address. You will have enough time to save your son and say goodbye to him, but then you will die. You can drink the vial or decide to leave. The choice is yours. Ethan must drink the poison, complete the trial and receive the final portions of the address or leave and fail the trial. Ethan asks himself if he's willing to die to save his son. One of his thoughts says "Save Shaun. And Die. Christ! He loses his father but at least he's alive. Maybe it's the right thing to do." If Ethan chooses to drink the poison, he will be given the last letters of Shaun's address, as well as a watch, counting down the time until his demise. It is later revealed that the poison will not actually kill Ethan though it appears to taste or feel unpleasant when ingested. If Ethan completed under 3 trials, he will not have enough letters to make even an educated guess as to the location of Shaun's prison and will automatically fail. That said, if Madison survives Killer's Place, she can give the address to Ethan. If Ethan completed 3 or 4 trials, he will be sitting in his car with notes detailing all possible addresses. Unfortunately the locations are scattered all over the city he does not have time to drive to all of them so he must guess. Ethan's thoughts will narrate and provide the player some clues as to the right location as well as the documents and other evidence Ethan has collected. If Ethan picks the correct location, he will drive off ending the chapter. If Ethan picks the wrong location, he will appear at that location and harangue himself for failing and then the chapter will end. If Ethan completes all 5 trials he will automatically drive to the correct location. Impact *Completion of all five trials: Ethan will find Shaun. *Completion of three or four trials: Ethan must guess Shaun's location from available information. *Completion of less than three trials: Ethan will fail to find Shaun's location, though if Madison survives Killer's Place she can give Ethan the address. Naming With the history of rats as carriers of disease the poison may refer to their role as disease vectors. The room is also synonymous with this, the corridor representing blood and the main room representing cleanliness. Alternately, the fact that rats have been poisoned for centuries but continue to survive and thrive may also point to the ineffectiveness of the poison. Trophies Sacrifice: Drink the poison Clever Dad: Work out where Shaun is being held Trivia *This is the last trial that Ethan has to complete successfully in order to save Shaun. *This chapter will be skipped if: **Ethan was arrested in both Fugitive and On the Loose. **Ethan was arrested in On the Loose, and Norman Jayden is killed before Under Arrest. Rat, The Rat, The Rat, The